El fin esta cerca
by WOKELAND
Summary: Cuando termine con esto ... la mitad de todo seguirá existiendo. Perfectamente equilibrado...como deberían ser todas las cosas.


**No hay**** mucho que decir, mas que solo leer...**

* * *

—Estoy muy decepcionado...

_—Puedo entender por qué, mi Señor ..._

A través de los días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, siglos, ... en la mayor parte de mi vida... He estado dispuesto a completar mi destino...Para acabar con la mitad del universo...

Yo estaba tan cerca también ...

Sin embargo, no me di cuenta de que todavía estaba tan lejos ...

_—Perdóname, mi Señor ..._

—Te perdonaré, Zelman... si respondes mi pregunta correctamente ...

.

.

.

—_Una vez que las gemas alcancen su máximo potencial, ¿podré borrar la mitad de la vida en todos los universos?_

_._

_._

_._

_—Estoy completamente seguro, mi señor._

* * *

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Saiyajin, Son Goku. Estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida.

Hace un minuto, él y Vegeta se enfrentaban a los miembros del Universo 9. Su lucha no fue tan fácil como Goku pensó que sería, ni tampoco fue tan difícil. Muchos de los combatientes tenían su propio conjunto de habilidades únicas, lo que hizo que las cosas fueran un poco complicadas para el dúo Saiyajin. Pero, al final, prevalecieron. Con el poder combinado de sus Kamehameha y Final Flash, Goku y Vegeta sacaron a los últimos tres miembros del Universo 9 del escenario.

Ahora, usted puede estar preguntándose, ¿qué está pasando ahora?

Ahora, Goku, Vegeta y ocho de sus aliados estaban luchando en el Torneo del Poder. Hay una larga historia de cómo se creó este torneo; Una en profundidad con muchos detalles. En su lugar, aquí está la versión mas ligera de los hechos ...

La idea de un torneo entre los 12 universos fue el resultado de un torneo entre el Universo 7 y el Universo 6. Zenó, el rey de todos los universos, se sorprendió al ver la intensa lucha entre los luchadores más fuertes de ambos universos, que él Sabía que sería más sorprendente si todos los luchadores más fuertes de los universos se enfrentaran entre sí.

Pero con el tiempo, Zeno lamentablemente se olvidó de la idea; eso es hasta que fue recordado por cierta persona...

O mas bien... por un completo idiota.

Casualmente, Goku fue uno de esos luchadores en el torneo anterior y, al igual que Zeno, que apreciaba la idea de tener un torneo multiversal en una escala mayor. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Zeno, las intenciones de Goku se basaban en su ideología Saiyajin: quería luchar contra individuos fuertes; Principalmente los que pueden estar a la par con él.

Cuando Zeno se olvidó de la idea, Goku se encargó de recordárselo al rey, lo que finalmente resultó en el lugar donde él y los otros nueve miembros del Universo 7 estaban en ese momento.

El Torneo de Poder; un torneo multiversal de Batalla Real organizado por el Rey Zeno ... y el Rey Zeno del Futuro, cuya presencia es una historia completamente diferente.

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Goku sigue creciendo, ya que se mantuvo orgulloso de la victoria que acaba de obtener. Toda la tensa acción que lo rodeaba, hizo que el amistoso Saiyajin hirviera de emoción, y había una muy buena razón para eso también.

Antes del Torneo de Poder, Goku y un par de sus amigos participaron en un conjunto de partidos de Exhibición contra el Universo 9, que también fue organizado por los dos Zenos. No era tan de suspenso como ahora, como Goku lo pensó, pero le dio una visión personal de lo que iba a venir. A diferencia de sus amigos, Goku no solo se enfrentó a un luchador del Universo 9, sino que también se enfrentó a un luchador del Universo 11.

Toppo, de la Tropa del orgullo. La pelea de Goku con él fue mucho más dura que la anterior. El Saiyajin sintió que habría derrotado a Toppo, pero desafortunadamente eso nunca sucedió, ya que su lucha fue detenida abruptamente por el Gran Sacerdote. Sin embargo, Toppo le reveló algo a Goku; algo que lo hizo sentir aún más emocionado por el torneo.

Había un ser que era mucho más fuerte que Toppo, y su nombre era Jiren.

Desde entonces, Son Goku estaba muy ansioso por luchar contra Jiren. Se había encontrado con él justo antes de que comenzara el torneo, y aunque no era muy inteligente, Goku pudo ver un poco el poder de Jiren; haciendo así las cosas aún más emocionantes para su batalla anticipada con el.

Pero, incluso con toda esta emoción, Goku sabía que necesitaba ser cuidadoso. Con los luchadores restantes en pie, y el potencial desconocido de Jiren, tuvo que mantener su resistencia bajo control, lo mismo ocurre con sus compañeros de equipo. De lo contrario, las cosas pueden no ir bien para ellos.

... Sin embargo, Goku no puede esperar para probar sus límites contra Jiren, el Marcianito.

—Todos los guerreros del Universo 9 han sido eliminados.

La sonrisa de Goku se desvanece, cuando él y todos los demás en el escenario detienen su lucha y miran hacia el Gran Sacerdote. El tono sombrío, sus ojos cerrados y la sonrisa de empatía en el rostro del Gran Sacerdote hicieron que todas las emociones positivas de Goku se desvanecieran de repente.

Como todos los demás, él sabía lo que venía.

El Torneo del Poder se parecía mucho a los torneos mundiales en el planeta natal de Goku, con solo algunas diferencias. Aparte del concepto de batalla real, una de esas diferencias fue el resultado de ganar y perder.

Para aquellos que ganarían, obtendrían las gigantes esferas del dragon, como se se llamaban aqui, Las Super Esferas del Dragon.

Para aquellos que perderían ...

... eso es lo que hizo que Goku sintiera un profundo escalofrío corriendo por su espina dorsal. Simplemente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Incluso hasta el punto de arrepentirse de haber ideado lo de este torneo.

—Por lo tanto—el Gran Sacerdote se detuvo brevemente, antes de abrir los ojos y termina en un tono más dominante: —El universo 9 se borrará.

Goku baja sus cejas con angustia, ya que solo podía mirar fijamente el universo esperando desesperadamente su inevitable desaparición. Esta no sería la primera vez que presenciaría un universo borrado por Zeno. Lo que el rey del los 12 universos pudo hacer fue extraordinario ... y también aterrador.

También fue consciente de las consecuencias del Torneo de Poder desde que fue anunciado por el mismo Gran Sacerdote. Todavía puede recordar a todos sus amigos que lo atacaron por ser tan positivo para el torneo. Goku nunca expresó los mismos sentimientos que sus amigos, pero sabía por qué se sentían así. En el fondo, él también estaba asustado. Sabía que si perdían, perderían todo, pero Goku también sabía que pensar en eso afectaría su enfoque durante el Torneo de Poder. Es por eso que se mantuvo positivo durante las últimas 48 horas.

Ahora, todo eso será puesto a prueba.

—¡ _ZENO-SAMA!_ —El Supremo Kaiosama del Universo 9 solo pudo gritar, mientras extiende su mano desesperadamente hacia los dos Zenos en protesta.

"¿¡Sí!?" Los dos Zenos respondieron de manera infantil, mientras levantaban sus brazos en el aire; Un brillo místico blanco brotaba de sus palmas. Goku ya puede sentir sus dientes apretados juntos. El amigable Saiyajin era un hombre de corazón puro. Odiaba ver morir a la gente, especialmente a los que estaban justo delante de él. Pero, lamentablemente, literalmente no había nada que él, o cualquiera en el Mundo del Vacío, pudiera hacer. Aunque era amigo del rey del multiverso, Goku sabía contra qué se enfrentaba. O bien, resistirla y no hacer nada, o enfrentar el mismo castigo que el Universo 9 enfrentaba ahora.

Por mucho que no le gustara, Goku finalmente eligió el primero. Todo lo que puede hacer ahora es mirar a los miembros del Universo 9, todos esperando impotentemente su inminente destino.

A estas alturas, el universo 9 habría sido borrado.

Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedería, ya que el destino tenía otros planes ...

El Gran Sacerdote solo tardaría un minuto en darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Él ha sido testigo de las habilidades de Zeno a lo largo de la historia del multiverso, y generalmente cuando Zeno decide hacer algo, el rey inmediatamente usa esos poderes. Pero esta vez, las cosas fueron desordenadas.

El Gran Sacerdote miro con confusion, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia los dos Zenos. El siguiente momento permitió a todos ver una emoción rara en el rostro del Gran Sacerdote.

Shock.

Todavía sentados entre los ahora frenéticos guardias, los dos Zenos estaban envueltos en un aura verde acuática. Pero lo que el Gran Sacerdote encontró sorprendente fue que los dos Zenos estaban en medio de usar sus poderes, con la excepción del brillo místico blanco que desaparecía de sus palmas.

Sus bocas abiertas de par en par y acurrucadas en una sonrisa.

Sus brazos levantados en el aire.

Era como si los dos Zenos estuvieran congelados en su lugar.

Todos en el mundo del vacío también pudieron presenciar este extraño suceso, y todos tenían sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Al igual que el Gran Sacerdote, Goku se sorprendió al ver el estado actual de los dos Zenos. Un segundo, él y todos los demás observaban cómo los reyes del multiverso borran el Universo 9. Ahora, esa acción se detuvo abruptamente. Realmente no sabía qué pensar de esto, pero Goku sabía que los dos Zenos estaban en peligro.

Vegeta también estaba preocupado por esto. A pesar de que tenía una conexión emocional más pequeña con los dos Zenos, el Príncipe Saiyajin sabía que esto era un gran problema. Con la experiencia pasada de los poderes de Zeno y el conocimiento pasado de la relación de Bills con el rey, no se puede negar que las cosas irán cuesta abajo si esto no se resuelve de inmediato.

Casi todos los demás miembros del Universo 7 sintieron lo mismo. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, el Maestro Roshi, Androide 17, Androide 18 y Tien se vieron molestos por este repentino incidente. Solo se encontraron con el rey de los 12 universos en algunas ocasiones, y pueden decir que Zeno era muy temido por los dioses y el Kaios Supremo. Entonces, que alguien cometa un acto tan despreciable los convertiría en una persona muy, _muy_ estúpidas.

Pero, de todos los miembros del Universo 7, había una persona que no se sentía aterrorizada por esto. Freezer continuó observando casualmente el estado en el que se encontraban los dos Zenos A diferencia de todos los demás, el Tirano Espacial muerto no simpatizaba con los que estaban a punto de ser borrados, ni tampoco lo hizo por la situación actual. De hecho, en realidad se sintió un poco impresionado. No sabía quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de lograr tal hazaña, pero el sabía que quien lo hiciera debía ser muy poderoso.

Los miembros del Universo 9, especialmente su Supremo Kai Ro y su Dios de la Destrucción Sidra, estaban extremadamente agradecidos de que su borrado se retrasara. Sin embargo, eran curiosos. ¿Quién fue su salvador? Ro y Sidra sabían que contrarrestar una de las habilidades del Rey Zeno definitivamente no era una hazaña fácil, ya que ellos y todos los demás Dioses, los Kaios Supremo y los Ángeles sabían que Zeno es el ser más poderoso en lso 12 universos. Alguien que no contrarrestara a uno, sino ambos Zenos los habrían hecho sentir perturbados; Si no fuera por el hecho de que fueron salvados.

Sin embargo, los otros dioses, Kaios Supremo y Ángeles tuvieron ese efecto; aunque estaban haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrar eso.

—Whis ..., ¿qué pasa con Zeno-sama?—Bills le preguntó en voz baja al ángel, mientras el sudor caía lentamente por su mejilla derecha. El Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 7 estaba al límite una vez más. Ha estado así desde que se anunció este torneo, y todas esas veces fue el miedo a que su universo se borrara. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue aún peor: alguien atacó al Rey Zeno y al Futuro Rey Zeno. Bills habia oído hablar de personas que desafiaron a Zeno, y él puede recordar los resultados de esos incidentes ... Sólo puede esperar que ninguno de los combatientes de su universo fuera el sospechoso.

Bills puede ver en la esquina de sus ojos que su hermano estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

—Parece que Zeno y y el futuro Zeno se han colocado en un estado de tiempo congelado—respondió Whis. Sin embargo, mientras decía su respuesta, Bill notó el pequeño indicio de preocupación en la voz de su amigo y maestro. A pesar de que Whis tenía un mejor control para mantener sus emociones bajo control, Bills podia deducir que él también estaba nervioso.

Bills entonces se centró en lo que dijo Whis. "_Estado de tiempo congelado ..."se _repitió Bills en su mente. Solo había una persona con la que el Dios de la destrucción podía conectar ese concepto.

Inmediatamente giro su mirada furiosamente hacia su hermano.

—¡Oi, Champa! ¡¿Por qué tu asesino está interrumpiendo el torneo?—El dios gato le grito.

La voz enojada de su hermano hizo que el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 6 se quedara mirando. Champa en realidad tenía la sensación de que Hit era el responsable de atacar a los dos reyes antes de que su hermano hablara en su contra. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba empezando a tener dudas. Champa tenía una mejor relación con Hit que nadie más. Sabía que Hit era inteligente, y sabía que Hit se daría cuenta de los altos riesgos de atacar a alguien que estaba por encima de él.

Hablando de Hit, él también pudo escuchar la acusación de Beerus, al igual que todos los demás. El asesino pudo sentir muchas miradas que lo fulminaban con la mirada, incluidos algunos de su propio equipo. "_Tendría sentido que Bills me acusara por esta __situación tan __problemática __contra mí" _pensó Hit. "_tengo un nuevo truco que podría suspender los movimientos de una persona a tiempo" Ahora sentía un terrible escalofrio, podia sentir _los ojos del Gran Sacerdote ardiendo en su espalda. "_Sin embargo..._

Hit luego libera un profundo suspiro de sus fosas nasales, mientras abre los ojos y se dirige directamente hacia el Gran Sacerdote. —Les puedo asegurar, Gran Sacerdote-sama, que no fui yo quien interrumpió bruscamente el torneo—Declaro Hit.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Sabemos que fuiste tú! ¡Quién más podría usar ese Salto de Tiempo tuyo!—Bill le contradice la afirmación del asesino. Incluso cuando dijo esto, puede sentir la severa mirada de su hermano, pero no le importó.

Hit luego mira directamente a Bills y le devuelve la mirada con la suya. —Usted se equivoca, Bills-sama. Yo no ataque a Zeno-sama. Yo no sería capaz de hacerlo debido a la reglas para este torneo, e incluso si fuera a atacar Zeno-sama ¡Sé que sería un suicidio!

De repente, justo cuando Hit terminaba de probar su punto, apareció una gran grieta azul oscuro en medio del escenario. Su repentina aparición cambió los ojos de todos hacia el objeto extraño.

Sorprendentemente, no hubo una gran diferencia en las emociones entre el dilema de los Zenos y la grieta azul. Sin embargo, hubo una persona que mostró más interés en la grieta azul que otras.

Mientras miraba la brecha azul y oscura, Jiren extrañamente sintió algo familiar al respecto. El ser que era más fuerte que un Dios de la destrucción, y el líder de las Tropa del Orgullo, perciben una energía extremadamente poderosa y un aura un tanto amenazadora que rodea la grieta. Jiren no pudo ubicar exactamente cuál es este objeto, pero sabía que tenía que ser cauteloso.

A un lado, Toppo notó la inquietud en la cara de su lider. —Jiren, ¿está todo bien?—preguntó. Jiren nunca lo miró, pero Toppo estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado, y él puede decir que la expresión en los rasgos faciales de Jiren le mostró que las cosas no iban a ir bien para ninguno de ellos.

No pasaría mucho tiempo después de que se formara la grieta, hasta que todos en el Mundo del Vacío puedan escuchar los fuertes pasos que vienen desde dentro de la grieta. Los participantes restantes en el escenario mantuvieron la guardia en alto, ya que notaron una gran silueta saliendo de la grieta.

La forma de vida que apareció fuera de la grieta era un gran ser masculino. Su piel tenía un color violeta violáceo y las pupilas de sus ojos eran de un tono negro oscuro; con un pequeño tinte de un brillo azul alrededor de los bordes de sus ojos. Por todo su cuerpo, había un traje completo de armadura de color negro dorado; con la adición de un casco dorado con una forma simétrica y tirantes de brazo de color negro dorado.

No hubo una reacción inmediata a la apariencia de la persona, pero lo que realmente sorprendió fue el arma que llevaba el hombre en la mano izquierda.

En su mano izquierda, había un guantelete dorado cubierto con una capa blanca brillante; cada dedo, e incluso el dorso de su palma, incrustado con una piedra brillante de color.

En su pulgar, era una piedra verde.

En su dedo índice, era una piedra púrpura con un forro blanco astilla.

En su dedo medio, era una piedra azul.

En su dedo anular, había una piedra roja.

En su dedo meñique, era una piedra naranja.

Y en el dorso de su palma, había una piedra amarilla.

Mientras todos estaban asombrados por la apariencia del ser, también notaron que la grieta azul comenzó a colapsar sobre sí misma y desapareció en breve.

Poco después, el Titán Loco respondió sorprendentemente a la afirmación de Hit: —No está equivocado.

Hit amplió sus ojos un poco, después de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba confundido. Hace unos momentos, los Dioses acusaban al Asesino del Universo 6 por atacar a los dos Zenos. Entonces, de la nada, ¡Este tipo aparece a través de un portal y le cree de inmediato! Hit no sabía quién era este tipo o de dónde venía, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir sospechas hacia él.

Incluso Goku fue tomado por sorpresa por esto. Fue uno de los pocos que no creyeron de inmediato que Hit era responsable de atacar al Rey Zeno y al Futuro Rey Zeno. Él ha luchado contra el asesino en algunas ocasiones, y en esos momentos el amigable Saiyajin se ha acostumbrado poco a poco a Hit. Él no era tan insensible como Vegeta, ni empático como Freezer, pero Goku sabía que Hit podia relacionar la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Por lo tanto, le resultaba difícil creer que Hit haría algo así.

Entonces aparece este tipo de la nada. Desde donde estaba parado, el amigable Saiyajin puede ver claramente los rasgos musculosos a través de la armadura del macho; una señal de que Goku sabía que este tipo debía ser fuerte. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban más centrados en el guante que llevaba el Titán enojado. La brillante esencia que llevaban las piedras casi hacía que todo el guante se viera majestuoso hacia Goku, pero lo que lo hizo sentir más sorprendido fue la energía que emitían las piedras.

Goku se habría sentido tan emocionado al conocer a un tipo tan fuerte, pero en vez de eso también notó algo más que lo sorprendió. De las seis piedras, Goku notó que la piedra verde brillaba más que las otras. Luego miró rápidamente hacia los dos Zenos y vio la conexión. "_¿Tiene este tipo algo que ver con esto?"p_ensó Goku, mientras baja las cejas y mira lentamente hacia el Titán Loco.

Hablando del Loco Titán, Thanos estaba hipnotizando en silencio la gran estructura flotante en la que se encontraba. Honestamente, nunca antes había estado en el Mundo Vacio, sin embargo, ya puede decir el nombre de este lugar que le conviene muy bien. El ambiente a su alrededor ... se sentía vacío. Hacía frío.

Un frio tan silencioso...

Este lugar le fascinó al Titán Loco.

Habría continuado disfrutando de esto, si no fuera por su objetivo en este lugar.

Thanos, como el ser inmortal que es, estaba al tanto de los doce universos y de las personas que los dirigían durante mucho tiempo. Los ha visitado todos al menos una vez antes, y lo que encontró no lo sorprendió. No había muchas diferencias entre los universos que visitaba fuera de estos doce, aparte del hecho de que cada dos universos eran paralelos entre sí. Sin embargo, el Titán Loco se dio cuenta de que la cantidad de vida en cada universo variaba. Lo perturbó hasta cierto punto, y lo utilizó como otra razón por la que necesitaba completar su destino.

Thanos no estaba al tanto del Torneo de Poder hasta hace solo unos minutos. Uno de sus subordinados le contó acerca de este arreglo entre los doce universos y cómo se creó. El Titán Loco no estaba interesado en asistir ... eso es hasta que su subordinado le contó lo que sucedería si perdiera alguien quedaba eliminado.

En el fondo, Thanos estaba _enojado._

Era consciente del poder del rey Zeno y, a diferencia de los dioses, no tenía miedo en absoluto. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Zeno para el torneo no le fueron muy bien. El Titán Loco ha oído hablar de que había dieciocho universos hace mucho tiempo, y cómo Zeno borró seis de ellos. Habría evitado que Zeno causara este genocidio masivo, pero lamentablemente no nació en ese momento. Ahora, estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Sabía que no podía simplemente sentarse en su trono y no hacer nada.

Thanos sabía que esto debía resolverse esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Quién eres tú?— el Gran Sacerdote preguntó con firmeza, mientras él y todos en el Mundo del Vacío continuaban mirando al Titán Loco.

El Titán Loco mira al Gran Sacerdote por unos momentos de silencio. Luego se presenta a sí mismo. —Soy Thanos, y soy de un planeta llamado Titán. Fuera de estos confines de los doce universos.

"¿¡Qué!?"Eso fue lo que penso la mayoria de los que estaban ahi. En especial los dioses, Kaios y los angeles estaban sorprendidos por ese hecho. Era algo raro que un ser fuera de los doce universos tuviera la capacidad de entrar a estos lares del espacio, mas que no fuera detectado

_"¿Thanos ?"_pensó Freezer. El Tirano Espacial estaba complacido por la apariencia del Titán Loco. Había oído rumores de otro emperador espacial en el Universo 7 que usó tácticas diferentes a las de él para lograr sus objetivos; Principalmente asesinando la mitad de toda la vida en cada planeta que pisó, pero por un momento a otro, este desaparecía. A juzgar por su nombre y el atuendo que el Titán enojado tiene con él, sabia que era el causante de eso.

Y no le gustaba lo que venia a continuación.

—Estoy convencido de que usted es responsable del estado actual de Zeno-sama?—preguntó el Gran Sacerdote, mientras movía su brazo hacia los dos Zenos.

—Lo soy—respondió Thanos al instante, enviando ondas de choque emocionales y un coro de jadeos a través del Mundo del Vacío.

—...¿Por qué?—el Gran Sacerdote luego preguntó lentamente, mientras profundizaba su mirada hacia el Titán Loco.

—Porque Daishinkan.—comenzó Thanos. Hubo una breve pausa, mientras Thanos aprieta lentamente su Guantelete del Infinito. Luego termina, mientras muestra su propia mirada profunda directamente hacia el Gran Sacerdote: —¡El rey Zeno está cometiendo un _gran_ error!

Una onda de choque física brota repentinamente del cuerpo del Titán Loco, causando que todos en el escenario, incluso Jiren , se mantengan firmes por el ataque emocional de Thanos, y una pareja no lo haga.

_"¡_Qué _poder!"_pensaron Goku y Vegeta, mientras se cruzan de brazos para bloquear el ataque del Titán Loco.

El Gran Sacerdote continúa mirando a Thanos, mientras la onda de choque se disipa lentamente. Cuando finalmente cede, el Gran Sacerdote se cruza de brazos y simplemente responde: —Explícate.

El silencio se reanuda en el Mundo del Vacío, ya que Thanos ahora puede sentir que todos los ojos lo miran. El Titán Loco estaba muy consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Violar la ley numero 1 de los doce universos: _no te metas con Zeno. _Thanos ya habría perdido su confianza al tratar de resolver este problema, es decir, si aún fuera joven. Pero eso fue hace muchos, muchos, muchos años. Estaba lo suficientemente decidido para hacer lo que el quisiera.

Incluso en ese entonces, Thanos sabía que era inminente que lo destruyeran los Dioses de la Destrucción o el Gran Sacerdote en caso de que regresara.

Pero él ya tenía un plan en mente.

Incluso antes de conseguir las gemas..

—Hay una crisis en los doce universos.—comenzó Thanos. —Sus recursos; todos sus sólidos, líquidos e incluso humos naturales ... no son infinitos. He presenciado en el pasado muchos planetas, incluso el mío, este desafortunado problema... y puedo creer que todos los Kaios Supremos han visto o escuchado sobre este problema también...

La mayoría de los Kais Supremos, incluso una pareja de los universos que estaban exentos del torneo, se tensaron ante las palabras del Titán Loco. Ninguno de ellos quería admitirlo, pero Thanos tenía razón. Han visto algunos de los planetas que llevaban la vida frente a esta crisis, y algunos temían que los ecosistemas de esos planetas pudieran fallar en un futuro cercano.

—Sin embargo, no los culpo.—continuó Thanos —Puedo decir que quieren ayudar y resolver esta situación. Pero no pueden, porque la responsabilidad exige sacrificio.

Eso fue otra cosa de la que el Supremo Kais tomó nota. Hubo algunos que querían ayudar a los mortales y poner fin a esta crisis, y habría funcionado porque también eran técnicamente Dioses de la Creación. Sin embargo, como dijo el Titán Loco, no podían interferir físicamente en las actividades de un mortal porque estaba en contra de la ley universal.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Zeno?—Gritó Goku, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Thanos.

El Titán Loco mueve su cabeza hacia el Saiyajin Universo 7 . Anteriormente, había sentido que había un pequeño número de personas que pueden enfrentar una buena pelea contra él, incluidas algunas que admitió que serían un tanto desafiantes ... y por lo que puede sentir dentro de Goku, Thanos puede decir que Es definitivamente uno de esos individuos.

—La respuesta del Rey Zeno a esta crisis es inmoral e injustificada—respondió Thanos, mientras seguía mirando a Goku, quien se detiene cerca de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'inmoral e injustificada'?—Preguntó el Gran Sacerdote, repitiendo las últimas palabras del Titán Loco.

Thanos mira al Gran Sacerdote y responde: —La intención de Zeno de borrar siete de los doce universos no vale la pena. Debe estar consciente de todas las vidas inocentes que está a punto de destruir. Incluso _si_ fuera a hacer esto, todavia no habrá solución a esta crisis. El desequilibrio de estos doce universos, incluso dentro del multiverso debe corregirse, y debe hacerse sin el exterminio de toda la vida.—El Titán Loco respira profundamente a través de su boca y lo libera a través de sus fosas nasales, antes de enfocar su mirada en el Gran Sacerdote. —Honestamente, me siento avergonzado por hacer algo así hacia el Rey Zeno. Hace solo unos minutos que estaba al tanto del Torneo de Poder. Si lo hubiera sabido mucho antes, habría hablado de esto con usted y con el Rey de manera más pacífica. circunstancias ... ... pero en este momento, el tiempo no está de mi lado. Así que solo te diré esto una vez: dile al Rey Zeno que reconsidere su decisión y termine este torneo.

El silencio se reanuda en el Mundo del Vacío, como pensaron todos los Dioses, Kaois Supremos y los Ángeles sobre el trato del Titán Loco. Rápidamente pueden decir que su trato era casi imposible en este punto. Pero, también pueden sentir la alta tensión entre el Gran Sacerdote y Thanos. Si se hace un movimiento incorrecto, entonces habrá una caída. Solo se necesitaría un milagro para hacer un compromiso.

—¿Supongo que ya tienes un plan en mente?—El Gran Sacerdote preguntó eventualmente.

—Lo tengo. Ha estado en mi mente durante la mayor parte de mi vida—respondió Thanos.

—Bueno, digamos que estoy de acuerdo contigo.—comenzó el Gran Sacerdote, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Los dioses y el Kais Supremo se vuelven rápidamente hacia el Gran Sacerdote en estado de shock, mientras que los hijos del Gran Sacerdote lo miran con curiosidad. —Digamos que sí le digo a Zeno-sama y al Futuro Zeno-sama que devuelva los universos anteriormente destruidos y terminen con el Torneo de Poder. Sin embargo, si tuviera que hacerlo, quiero que me responda esto: ¿Cómo terminará esta crisis?

No se tomó ninguna vacilación para que el Titán Loco levantara su Guantelte del Infinito y lo acurrucara frente a su cara. —¿No puedes ver lo que tengo en mi mano?" Thanos respondió.

De repente, desde donde estaban sentados los representantes del Universo 7, Bills, Shin y el viejo Kai sintieron cómo Whis saltaba de su asiento detrás de él. Todos se dan la vuelta y notan la expresión altamente inusual en la cara de su amigo. Whis tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Un par de gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro y su mano apretaba el agarre que tenía con su cetro. Los tres fueron tomados por sorpresa por la reacción del ángel. Sabían que era raro que un ángel mostrara emociones tan negativas. Para que alguien como Whis no tenga control sobre sus sentimientos ... ambos sabían que esta situación no debería tomarse a la ligera.

—Whis... ¿estás bien?—Preguntó Shin.

El ángel del universo 7 volvió a sentarse lentamente y colocó una mano sobre su frente para controlar su respiración. —Eso es imposible ...—Whis hablo en voz baja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Preguntó Bills.

—Esas piedras que Thanos está cargando ... no son piedras comunes—comenzó Whis, mientras los demás representantes miran hacia atrás al Guantelete Infinito del Titán Loco, —Antes de nuestros tiempo, antes de nuestra generación anterior, antes de Zeno, antes de ... todo, había seis singularidades: espacio, poder, realidad, tiempo, mente, alma ... ... Entonces, el multiverso explotó y los restos de estos elementos naturales se forjaron en tremendas fuerzas de energía: las gemas del infinito.

El nombre de lo que cargaba el Titan Loco envió escalofríos masivos por las espinas de los dioses.

—Como su nombre indica, cada Gema del Infinito contiene cantidades infinitas de energía. Ningún mortal puede controlar en totalidad el poder una gema. Pensar que un mortal no puede controlar una, sino las seis gemas, ni siquiera un Dios puede hacer eso... Es imposible que alguien como el lo haga—explica Whis, mientras su voz comienza a temblar una vez más.

—... Entonces, lo que estás diciendo... es que una vez que tengan las seis gemas ... ¿esa persona ganará la capacidad de alterar toda la existencia a su propia voluntad?—El viejo Kai habla por primera vez.

—Eso es correcto.— Los representantes del Universo 7 regresan al escenario y notan que el Titán Loco les da una mirada mutua. A pesar de que no era siniestro ni empático, la sola mirada de Thanos hizo que Bills gritara de miedo.

El resto de los contendientes que quedaron en pie se asustaron por estos acontecimientos. Ninguno de ellos sabía nada acerca de las Gemas del Infinito ni de su potencial infinito. Pero aun cuando ninguno de ellos sabía que las intenciones del Titán Loco de usar las piedras, ya se habían dado cuenta de que Thanos era extremadamente peligroso.

—Cómo ...—Thanos mira de nuevo al Gran Sacerdote, notando la complicada mirada en su rostro, mientras traga para controlar sus emociones y termina. —... ¿Cómo las encontraste?

El Titán Loco cierra los ojos y responde: —Podría entrar en detalles y decirte cuánto tiempo me tomó completar mi busqueda. Desafortunadamente, mi tiempo aquí es limitado. Por lo tanto, no puedo decirte exactamente cómo las encontré. Pero sin embargo, te diré esto.—Una vez que Thanos volvió a abrir los ojos, todos pudieron ver una expresión sombría en su rostro y escuchar el tono triste de su voz. —Me ha costado todo.

—No sabes el poder que...—dijo el Gran Sacerdote lentamente hacia el Titán Loco. Pero este lo interumpe.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Sé que poder conlleva, _porque lo usé dos veces antes—_reveló Thanos de repente.

Esta nueva información envió más ondas de choque emocional en todo el mundo. Thanos, un simple mortal, ha dicho que usó el poder de las Piedras Infinitas para doblar la existencia por su propia voluntad, ¡No una, sino dos veces!

¿En que las uso?

Esa fue una duda mayor.

.

.

.

_—¡THAAAANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!_

El Titán Loco se vuelve rápidamente hacia el retador entrante que cse hacia él con los puños encendidos en Ki. Con instintos asesinos, Thanos inmediatamente retira su mano derecha y choca con su puño hacia los propios rivales.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

La colisión instantánea de los dos puños libera una onda de choque masiva y destructiva. Enormes grietas y escombros se formaron y estallaron dentro y fuera del escenario del torneo. Todos los participantes fueron enviados volando, y muchos volaron fuera del escenario.

La explosión masiva envió enormes nubes de polvo a todas partes, y se escucharon ruidos continuos en todo el Mundo del Vacío.

Esto continuó por varios momentos.

Se detiene el temblor.

Las nubes de polvo se disipan.

Sin embargo, el cambio dentro de la etapa del Torneo de Poder fue enorme. Se observaron enormes trozos de escombros sobre las grietas y la superficie plana restante del escenario. No se dejó ningún área segura, solo la devastación se produjo tras la colisión entre Thanos y su rival.

Hablando de Thanos ...

El Titán Loco fue sorprendentemente inmóvil por el repentino golpe. Sin embargo, puede sentir un fuerte hormigueo corriendo por su cuerpo. Puede sentir su propio puño luchando un poco contra la fuerza de la fuerza de su rival. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios del Loco Titán, mientras sus ojos permanecían enfocados en el estado enfurecido de su retador.

—_Te recuerdo._

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Jiren vio el rostro del hombre que mató a sus padres, destruyó su aldea y mató a su maestro ... y, lo que es peor, se convirtió en la persona que era hoy.

Desde su último encuentro con el Titán Loco, Jiren lo había estado buscando toda su vida. Quién hubiera pensado que encontraría a Thanos en el Torneo de poder ... Tal vez el destino estaba del lado de Jiren en este preciso momento.

—Has crecido extraordinariamente bien, muchacho—comentó Thanos. En realidad, él también tuvo suerte. El Titán Loco todavía tenía su Gema del Tiempo activada. Si no lo fuera, entonces los dos Zenos serían liberados y las cosas se habrían vuelto mucho más problemáticas para él. Afortunadamente para él, ese no fue el caso, y en medio de la enorme onda expansiva, el Titán Loco extendió el poder de la Piedra del Tiempo a los Dioses, Kais Supremos y los Ángeles, incluido el Gran Sacerdote; todo ahora congelado en el tiempo.

Thanos estaba agradecido de haber venido preparado.

—¿Realmente pensaste que me olvidaría de ti?—Preguntó Jiren, mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia. También puede sentir su puño luchando contra la fuerza; mucho más grande que el propio Titán Loco.

—No, no lo pense—respondió Thanos simplemente.

De repente, el Titán Loco agarra el brazo de Jiren con la mano izquierda y al instante levanta al marciano, cortando a Jiren con la guardia baja. Thanos curva ambos pies para ganar un impulso suave para girar su cuerpo dando vueltas y vueltas. En efecto agregado, el Titan Loco activa la Gema del Espacio para disminuir la gravedad del peso corporal de Jiren y ganar más velocidad.

Con un grito, Thanos lanza a Jiren a través de los escombros y lejos del Titán Loco. Sin embargo, Thanos sabía que no sería tan fácil deshacerse del ser más fuerte que los dioses.

Cuando Jiren aterriza por primera vez en el escenario, usa su cuerpo para impulsarse hacia el Titán Loco. Thanos apenas pudo esquivar el puño entrante de Jiren, ya que rápidamente se inclina hacia atrás para evitarlo.

Pero, Jiren sabía que él haría esto. Cuando su cuerpo llega hasta el Titán Loco, Jiren desata una explosión invisible de Ki de sus ojos.

Thanos solo tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Con un rugido, Jiren dispara; creando un gran cráter dentro de su estela. Su energía era tan intensa que, cuando el Ki de Jiren golpeó su marca, impulsa su cuerpo en el aire. En el aire, el Pride Trooper se tomó el tiempo de recomponerse y aterrizar de manera segura cerca del borde.

Se levanta y comienza a detectar el Ki del Loco Titán. Justo como esperaba, Jiren encuentra de inmediato el Ki de Thanos dentro de los escombros recién creados. Sabía que esta pelea no iba a ser fácil ...

... y él está dispuesto a dar todo lo que tiene.

De repente, los escombros del medio del cráter estallan en el aire, cuando una figura grande aterriza al otro lado. Jiren puede ver las pequeñas marcas de quemaduras en la armadura de Thanos, pero no pudo encontrar ningún signo de sangre en él. Jiren estaba irritada por este factor.

—Impresionante.—Comenzo a decir Thanos, mientras se quita los trozos de su protector izquierdo. —En realidad lo sentí.

—Hmph... También deberías estar agradecido. No soy el mismo niño pequeño y débil hace tantos años—Jiren mira al Titán enojado.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Has mejorado mucho, muchacho—dijo Thanos. Bajó la vista hacia su Guantelete antes de mirar a Jiren. —Sabes, debería ser honesto. Si nos hubiéramos encontrado unos meses antes, creo que me habrías derrotado con mucha facilidad.

Jiren abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta. Lo que el Titán Loco había dicho era verdad. Jiren puede sentir la honestidad en su voz, y mientras lo hacía. El se maldijo en silencio por no haber encontrado a Thanos antes. Luego preguntó: —¿Es por esas gemas del infinito, verdad?

—Eso es parte de la razón.

—Jiren!—Dijo algunas voces detras de el, el marciano se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Toppo, Dyspo y algunos otros de sus compañeros estaban sobre los escombros. Luego se dio cuenta de que su ataque enérgico contra el Titán Loco podría haber dañado a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. Jiren no se compadeció de ellos ni de sus acciones. Todo en lo que quería concentrarse era derrotar a su archienemigo.

Cuando Jiren miró a sus compañeros de equipo restantes, Thanos también notó que muchos otros luchadores lo rodeaban a el y a la Tropa del Orgullo.

A su derecha, notó a Hit y posiblemente a varios de sus compañeros de equipo en medio de una trinchera inventada entre dos colinas de escombros. El Titán Loco todavía sentía pena por el las acusaciones que tuvo por ser sospechoso de atacar a los dos Zenos. Tuvo suerte de haber llegado a tiempo, de lo contrario, Hit habría enfrentado graves consecuencias.

A su izquierda, notó al amistoso Saiyajin con quien interactuó hace poco y varios de sus compañeros de equipo de pie encima de los escombros. Thanos no sabía mucho de Goku, aparte del hecho de que era muy poderoso. En el fondo, tenía la sensación de que se relacionaría más con él; Posiblemente incluso luchar contra él.

_"Sólo el tiempo lo dirá"_pensó Thanos.

—Jiren ... ¿qué fue eso?—Topp preguntó vacilante a su compañero. El candidato a Dios de la Destrucción había sido testigo de la ira de Jiren y de una feroz carga en el Titán Loco. Nunca antes había visto a su amigo actuar así, y realmente eso lo asustaba un poco. Pero tenía la confianza suficiente para tratar de ayudar a Jiren. Sin embargo, Toppo notó que Jiren no le contestó, ya que simplemente volteo la cabeza hacia Thanos. —Jiren ...

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.—contestó finalmente Jiren.

Toppo suspiró: —Jiren, no sé qué está pasando contigo. Pero yo, y el resto de nosotros, podemos ver que tú y este Thanos tienen algo de historia entre ellos.—Luego Toppo notó que Jiren apretaba su mano derecha con mucha fuerza, casi al punto de que la sangre comenzaba a manchar sus guantes blancos. "_Esto debe ser algo muy personal"_pensó Toppo. -Podemos hablar de esto más tarde, si quieres—Le aseguró a Jiren, —Pero, ahora mismo, creo que es hora de que hagamos justicia a este hombre.

—No necesito tu ayuda.—dijo Jiren firmemente.

Toppo se sorprendió un poco por el comentario de su amigo. Para él, como un soldado del orgullo, esto no tenía precedentes. "_Esto es totalmente diferente al Jiren que conozco. ¿Por qué está actuando así?"_Pensó Toppo.

—Esta es una batalla que necesito hacer solo—agregó Jiren.

—¿Realmente crees que, con tu fuerza bruta, puedes derrotarme?—Thanos preguntó.

Jiren agudiza su mirada al Titan Loco y activa su Ki rojo. —Sí, ¡PORQUE LA FUERZA LO ES TODO!

Con eso, comienza la segunda ronda.

Comienza con Jiren cargando directamente a Thanos, con él haciendo lo mismo. Se encuentran en medio del cráter e intercambian sus primeros golpes. Era una rutina normal de combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre los dos, y fue observada muy bien por algunos de los espectadores.

_"Así es como pelea Jiren. ¡Increíble!"_pensó Goku. El poder y la velocidad que el Marciano y el Titan Loco exhibían era tan increíble que literalmente le dio la piel de gallina a Saiyan. Habría elogiado más a Jiren si no fuera por la situación tan difícil que nos ocupa.

El combate mano a mano pronto se interrumpe cuando Thanos tira su puño al pecho de Jiren. La pura fuerza de voluntad del golpe de Thanos envía a Jiren al aire.

Sin embargo, Jiren se recupera rápidamente y dispara una serie de explosiones de Ki de su mano.

El Titán Loco rápidamente toma nota de esto y esquiva rápidamente casi todas las explosiones de Ki al mismo tiempo que detiene las pocas restantes.

A diferencia de la última vez, Thanos no aprovecha la oportunidad para que Jiren vuelva a aterrizar en el suelo, ya que luego salta en el aire y tira su mano izquierda hacia atrás para golpear a Jiren una vez más.

Al verlo de cerca, todo lo que Jiren pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos para bloquear el ataque.

Jiren fue enviado de regreso al aire por la fuerza del puño de Thanos.

Por suerte para Jiren, el pilar de la arena estaba justo detrás de él. Usa sus reflejos para aterrizar con seguridad sus pies en el pilar y se dispara a sí mismo hacia Thanos.

El Titán Loco, que todavía está en el aire, rápidamente se da cuenta de esto y activa la Piedra Espacial para aumentar su velocidad e intenta esquivar al Pride Trooper entrante.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, cuando Jiren alcanza al Titán Loco y golpea su cuerpo contra el torso de Thanos.

Pero, no queriendo que Jiren tome ventaja, Thanos extiende el poder de la Piedra Espacial para crear una grieta en el aire.

Todos se quedan estupefactos después de que la grieta aspira a los dos luchadores y desaparece poco después. Afortunadamente, no les toma mucho tiempo preocuparse, ya que otra grieta aparece a pocos pies del original y libera a Jiren y Thanos en el aire una vez más.

Con el terreno elevado de regreso a su lado, el Titán Loco continuamente arrodilla el torso de Jiren, causando que se estremezca de dolor.

Sin embargo, sigue con su fuerte agarre alrededor de Thanos, mientras Jiren contraataca al golpear al Titán Loco.

Esto hace que Thanos se detenga, y permite que Jiren haga su próximo movimiento. El marciano desencadena una explosión invisible de Ki de sus ojos.

Pero justo antes de que Jiren logre otro golpe en el Titan, se había olvidado del potencial ilimitado de las gemas.

Con la Gema del Espacio aún activada, Thanos la mezcla con el peso del cuerpo de Jiren una vez más y lo empuja fácilmente lo suficiente como para que Thanos bloquee el ataque de Jiren con sus brazos.

Luego, Thanos usa de nuevo la Gema del Espacio para aumentar su velocidad de nuevo y vuela hacia los otros miembros de la Topa del Orgullo, todo mientras aún bloqueaba el ataque de Jiren.

Justo cuando Thanos se acerca, el Titán Loco vuela bajo el ataque de Jiren y lo envuelve con sus brazos; haciendo que Jiren detenga bruscamente sus explosiones de Ki y pierda el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

Thanos se enfoca a sí mismo y Jiren de regreso a la superficie, pero antes de que el Titán Loco pueda tomar parte del daño de la caída con el Orgullo, Thanos rápidamente desenvuelve sus brazos y empuja a Jiren más rápido con sus pies.

Jiren pudo sentir su espalda golpeando el suelo.

Dado que el impacto fue tan extremo, también pudo sentir su cuerpo rebotar varias pulgadas en el aire.

Desafortunadamente para Jiren, el asalto de Thanos no se detuvo aquí.

Cuando el cuerpo de Jiren comienza a aterrizar en el suelo por segunda vez, el Titán Loco lo golpea con un puño en su pecho.

Una gran cantidad de saliva sale de la boca de Jiren, a medida que se induce más dolor en todo el cuerpo. Jiren es incapaz de separarse del Titan Loco, ya que Thanos usa mucha fuerza sobre Jiren.

Luego Thanos desata un serie de fuertes golpes en la cara de Jiren, antes de agarrar su rostro, levantar el cuerpo del marciano sobre sus hombros y lanzarlo a través de una colina de escombros.

Una vez que choca contra el otro lado de los escombros, Jiren vuelve a poner los pies en la superficie; solo para que se deslice varios pies más hasta que se detenga por completo.

El marciano solo tuvo un corto período de tiempo para limpiar la sangre que se escapó del pequeño corte en su mejilla con su guante blanco antes de notar la gran roca dirigiéndose hacia él.

Jiren suelta rayos de Ki de sus ojos una vez más, rompiendo la roca en pequeños pedazos.

Pero al hacerlo, Jiren notó a Thanos justo detrás de la roca con un puño listo para golpear al Orgullo Trooper una vez más.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto de la pelea, Jiren estaba completamente preparada.

Cuando el Titán Loco estaba cerca de el, Jiren suelta una pequeña esfera de Ki en el pecho de Thanos; Literalmente atrapándolo con la guardia baja.

El Titán Loco fue devuelto por la pequeña bola de Ki de Jiren hacia el Mundo del Vacío, y cuando Thanos fue devuelto, Jiren extiende su brazo derecho para dirigir su Ki hacia el abismo negro.

Finalmente, cuando el se da cuenta de que su ataque estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él, Jiren baja el brazo a su costado, le da la espalda a su archienemigo, cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

—Se acabó.

_BOOOOOMM!_

Justo cuando Jiren termina, el permite que su Ki se expanda instantáneamente y brote en una explosión masiva..

Luego, después de unos momentos, la explosión se calmó y el silencio volvió al Torneo de Poder.

.

.

.

Todos en el escenario quedaron asombrados por la intensa batalla que Jiren tuvo con el Mad Titan. Les mostró a todos lo poderoso que era la Tropa del Orgullo, especialmente porque él era su líder.

Todos sus compañeros que quedaron de pie en la arena del torneo sonrieron ante el logro de Jiren. Desde su lucha, pudieron decir que Thanos no era un enemigo fácil de derrotar y que podrían haber perdido si no fuera por Jiren.

Ahora que esta amenaza fue eliminada, los luchadores restantes en la arena pueden continuar el Torneo de Poder ...

.

.

.

...Si no hubieran notado a los Dioses, a los Kaios Supremo, a los Ángeles y a los dos Zenos aún congelados en el tiempo.

—No ha terminado

Jiren de repente abre los ojos y se da vuelta para ver a Thanos, que se encuentra a unos metros de él; Mientras que también se nota una grieta azul oscuro en medio de implosión.

Jiren se da cuenta rápidamente de que el Titán Loco debió haber usado la Piedra Espacial para transportarse de vuelta al escenario. "_¡Por supuesto que él haría algo como esto! ¿Cómo puedo estar tan despistado?"_Pensó Jiren.

Pero sin embargo, el Pride Trooper habría continuado maldiciéndose silenciosamente si no fuera por él, también notando el daño que Thanos había tomado. Se mostraron grandes grietas de la armadura del Titán Loco, junto con puntos faltantes que muestran la piel abierta; incluso su protector de hombro derecho fue arrancado.

La característica más notable que vio Jiren fue el gran corte en la frente del Titán Loco.

Thanos alcanza su mano derecha hasta la herida y la frota. Luego baja su mano hasta su cara y mira la sangre púrpura oscura pintada en sus dedos. —Debo decir que te he subestimado, muchacho—comenzó a decir Thanos, mientras miraba a Jiren. —Has mejorado mucho más de lo que creía.

Jiren no le respondió, mientras miraba en silencio al Titán enojado.

—Escuché rumores de un mortal que es más fuerte que un Dios de la destrucción. Por la forma en que te acercaste a mí en la batalla, y por la fuerza y habilidad que habías realizado, creo que eres ese mortal. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?—Thanos continuó.

Jiren todavía no respondió.

—... Eso es lo que pensé—dijo Thanos. Después de que él dice esto, el Titán Loco activa la Gema de la Realidad.

Lo que Jiren vio a continuación lo habría sorprendido, si fuera otra persona.

Los restos de la armadura del Titán Loco se desintegran lentamente en un brillo rojo sangre. Debajo de su armadura se colocaba un nuevo atuendo: un chaleco sin mangas azul oscuro con un cuello curvo dorado, un pantalón largo gris oscuro, un cinturón de bronce dorado y un par de botas de metal marrón oscuro.

Lo único que quedaba de su atuendo original era su Guantelete del Infinito.

—Creo que es hora de que me ponga serio—Dijo Thanos, mientras simplemente daba algunas flexiones

Jiren se queda boquiabierta ante esta repentina revelación. "_¿E-Él se estaba conteniendo todo este tiempo?"_ pensó Jiren. Estaba seguro de que el Titán Loco estaba contra la pared en este punto. Pero como ahora sabe que Thanos no uso su poder al maximo, Jiren ahora estaba seguro de que esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Afortunadamente para Jiren, él tampoco estaba en plena potencia.

Pero, de repente, antes de que Jiren pudiera ponerse en marcha, dos personas más entraron en la refriega.

—¡Tu!

Jiren levanta la cabeza y gira la cabeza, con Thanos mirando hacia adelante, para ver a Goku y Vegeta caminando hacia las dos potencias.

_"Esos dos de nuevo"_pensó Thanos. Por alguna extraña razón, el Titán Loco ha estado encontrando a estas personas más que nadie en los últimos minutos. Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué, pero estaba empezando a intrigarse por estas coincidencias.

—¿Me recuerdas, Jiren?—Goku grita, mientras él y Vegeta llegan a la escena y se ponen al lado del lider de La Tropa de Orgullo.

Jiren mira en silencio al amigable Saiyan. En cuanto a lo que dijo Goku, el Orgullo Trooper recordaba quién era. Jiren había conocido al Saiyajin del Universo 7 en algunas ocasiones, e incluso ha oído hablar de su nombre por parte de Toppo. —Son Goku.—dijo finalmente Jiren.

El Saiyajin se rio entre dientes, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, —Sí, ese soy yo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Preguntó Jiren.

Goku deja caer su sonrisa y mira a Jiren con una mirada confundida. —¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Vegeta y yo queremos participar.—respondió Goku.

—¿Participar?—Jiren repitió eso ultimo.

—Sí—asiente Goku, —Tu intensa lucha con Thanos hizo que me bombeara tanto la sangre, que no pude aguantar las ganas ... quiero participar en la acción.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que esto es todo un juego?—Jiren le gritó al engreído Saiyan ... al menos, eso era lo que pensaba que era Goku al principio.

Un instante después, Jiren nota la dura y seria mirada en la cara de Goku. Jiren se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez con que cambió el estado de ánimo del Saiyan. Antes de que Jiren pudiera pensar más en esto, Goku responde: —No, ... ya no. Ya no es un torneo.— Goku se detiene por un momento, mientras se gira para mirar directamente al marciano. —Jiren, Déjame decirte algo. No quería estar en este torneo solo porque quería luchar contra personas fuertes, sino también porque quería conocerlos. Esas eran mis intenciones originales antes de que Zeno decidiera borrar nuestros universos ... A pesar de eso, a pesar de que ... no me importaba.

Goku se da la vuelta, cierra los ojos y sonríe suavemente. —Sé que suena estúpido, ya que ambas vidas estaban en peligro en ese momento, pero no lo estoy. Una persona estúpida sabría los riesgos de mostrar lo emocionado que estaba por el Torneo de Poder; demonios, incluso me criticaron los dioses por eso. Aún así, todavía no me importaba conocer a individuos fuertes y luchando contra ellos.—Goku abre los ojos y mira a Jiren. —Es por eso que quería conocer gente como tú. Sé lo fuerte que eres, y puedo decirte esto. No son tus límites. Pero, aunque no quieras escucharme decir esto, no creo que puedas tomar a este tipo solo. Dejanos ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda.—Jiren se opone de inmediato.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?!—Vegeta gritó. El Príncipe Saiyajin no habia hablado desde que el Universo 9 estaba a punto de ser borrado, y estos últimos minutos han sido uno de los momentos más intensos de su vida.

Cuando Thanos llegó y admitió haber atacado a los dos Zenos, Vegeta estaba furioso con el Titán enojado. El Rey Zeno y el futuro rey Zeno fueron temidos y respetados por los dioses. De hecho, el Príncipe Saiyajin se asustó cuando se enteró de Zeno. Para él, lo que Thanos había hecho era un gran error.

Vegeta se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Whis hablar acerca de las Gemas del Infinito. A lo largo de su vida, él había escuchado historias y mitos de seres tan poderosos que fueron temidos por la raza Saiyan; el más notable que pudo pensar fue el legendario Súper Saiyajin. Pero pensar que hubo seis objetos que, si se juntan, pueden hacerte doblar toda la realidad ... Lo único a lo que Vegeta puede conectar las Gemas del Infinito fueron las Esferas del Dragón, pero la única diferencia principal era que las piedras no tenían límites.

Lo último que sintió el Príncipe Saiyajin fue la lucha entre Jiren y Thanos. Como Toppo, Vegeta fue tomado por sorpresa por el repentino cambio de personalidad de Jiren. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, Vegeta vio a un hombre tranquilo, silencioso y bien organizado. Cuando Thanos apareció, esa persona desapareció por completo, y fue reemplazada por un sociópata de corazón frío y enfurecido. A diferencia de Goku, a Vegeta realmente no le importaba la historia detras de Jiren hacia el Titán Loco. Sin embargo, una vez que notó la oposición de Jiren hacia Thanos, su actitud le recordó al Príncipe Saiyajin de ahace mucho tiempo: _él mismo_ .

La única razón por la que Vegeta le contesto a Jiren es que ya tenía suficiente de estas tonterías.

—¿Realmemte crees que puedes ir contra él solo?—Vegeta continúa, mientras envía una severa mirada a Jiren, —Puede que no sepa nada de ti, pero lo que veo en ti en este momento es un hombre que quiere venganza ... Yo también era así, ¿sabes? Mi planeta , toda mi _raza_ fue aniquilada por una persona a la que había servido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Odiaba todo su ser desde entonces. Quería vengar a mi gente y, como tú, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino... Eso fue mi defecto. Morí porque quería vengarme.—Vegeta hizo una breve pausa y le lanzó una mirada a Goku, antes de continuar. —Me tomó mucho tiempo olvidarme de eso y comenzar de nuevo.— luego vuelve a mirar Jiren: —Entonces, ¡no creas que ser fuerte significa que eres invencible! ¡No es así! ¡Sólo te hace vulnerable!

—Tiene razón.—Thanos de repente estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo que Jiren apartara la mirada de los dos Saiyajines y volviera a mirar a su archienemigo. —Solo porque tu fuerte no te hace absoluto. Aunque a veces es posible pelear con alguien por tu cuenta, eso no significa que sea posible pelear con todos por tu cuenta. Debes tener fe por los que te rodean, muchacho. Solo entonces entenderás el propósito principal de la amistad.

—No tengo amigos—dijo Jiren firmemente.

—¿De Verdad?—el Titán Loco dijo en tono intrigado, mientras alzaba una ceja: —¿Entonces por qué eres el líder de tu tropa? ¿No confías en ellos?

Jiren rechina los dientes, ya que puede sentir lentamente la verdadera rabia oculta que no ha dejado escapar durante mucho tiempo. —¿A quién le importa la amistad?—él comienza, mientras le da a Thanos la mirada más oscura de su vida, —¿A quién le importa la confianza?—Jiren ahora puede sentir sus puños temblar de ira. —¡Aceptar eso sería negar todo lo que he sido! Nunca creeré en tales cosas. Es por eso ... ... Es por eso ... .

De repente, el Mundo del Vacío comienza a sentir un profundo retumbar. Más grietas profundas comienzan a formarse en la arena del torneo y causando asi un terremoto. Todos los que quedaron de pie en el Torneo de Poder quedaron perturbados por este pulso repentino; todos excepto Thanos ...

_—¡ESO ES POR QUÉ QUIERO MATARTEEEEEEEEEE!_

Un estallido de aura roja y ardiente surgió del cuerpo de Jiren, mientras el mortal más fuerte que un Dios de la Destrucción rugía en el cielo.

Entonces, a ningún momento, Jiren se acerca rapidamenre a Thanos para intenar dar el golpe final.

.

.

.

—¡Eres un tonto insignificante!—Thanos miró al Jiren congelado, flotando y enfurecido; Su puño estaba a centímetros del rostro del Titán Loco.

Thanos ahora había extendido el poder de la Gema del Tiempo no solo para congelar el tiempo en individuos específicos, sino también para congelar el tiempo dentro del mismo Mundo del Vacío.

—¿¡REALMENTE CREES QUE TU ACTITUD PUEDE DESTRUIRME FÁCILMENTE !?—Thanos le grita al marciano congelado en el tiempo. El Titán Loco estaba ahora más que enojado. Nunca esperó que alguien como Jiren llegara tan lejos. Toda la rabia, la ira y el odio hacia Thanos le mostraron al titán enojado que Jiren simplemente se había convertido en una causa perdida. —¡Tu arrogancia sin corazón está mal! ¡Tu filosofía está mal! ¡Todo lo que crees que está mal! ¡Tú! ¡Eres! ¡Un! ¡Mal! ¡Muchacho!

Thanos ahora mostró con muy poca simpatía hacia Jiren.

Era el momento de hacer su mayor acto.

—Si quisiera, puedo matarte ahora mismo—Dijo Thanos, —Pero no lo haré, porque creo que sería demasiado simple.—luego se acerca y mira directamente a los alumnos de Jiren. —_No... te voy a dar algo aún peor que la muerte._

Después de que él dice esto, Thanos comienza a caminar hacia Jiren Jiren, Goku y Vegeta. Mientras lo hace, el Titán Loco activa la Gema del Espacio una vez más para mover los cuerpos de los dos mortales hacia su espalda, y el de Jiren cerca del Gran Sacerdote y los dos Zenos.

Thanos se detiene y mira directamente al Gran Sacerdote, los dos Zenos y Jiren, con Goku y Vegeta flotando detrás de él de manera paralizada.

.

.

.

—_Miren; como ustedes y sus aliados, presenciarán el principio del fin._

El Titán Loco activa las seis Piedras Infinitas y levanta su Infinito Guantelete al aire.

.

.

.

Y realizo el Chasquido

.

.

.

Ahí es cuando sucede. Goku y Vegeta no pueden hacer nada, pero miran fijamente el horror que sucede frente a ellos.

.

.

.

El Gran Sacerdote ...

Rey Zeno ...

Futuro Rey Zeno ...

Y Jiren

.

.

.

Sus brazos ...

Sus piernas ...

Su pecho ...

Sus caras...

Todo ello...

.

.

.

Como si se escuchara el sonido de piedras cayendo al suelo, los cuerpos inmortales comienzan a desvanecerse ...

Hasta que no quedaba nada, sino el polvo de sus restos ...

.

.

.

Thanos baja su mano donde esta el Guantelete y mira en silencio su trabajo.

No había cómo negarlo.

El gran sacerdote, el rey Zeno y el futuro rey Zeno se habían ido ...

.

.

.

—Ahora ven todos cual es mi plan.—comienza Thanos, sin siquiera mirar hacia los mortales. —Ahora ves lo que planeo hacer para lograr el equilibrio perfecto en el multiverso. Planeo borrar la mitad de toda la vida en todos los universos. También soy consciente de todas las vidas inocentes que pretendo destruir ... pero es un pequeño precio para pagaror la salvación. Deseaba que Zeno no interfiriera con mis planes. Deseaba evitar que borrara _toda la_ vida de los 12 universos. Pero en el fondo sabía que no había manera de que lo reconsiderara; después de todo, tiene la mente de un niño. Luego se convirtió en un obstáculo para mi plan; ... al que rápidamente lo sometí.

Luego miro a los dos Saiyajin que lo tenian paralizados a sus espaldas, uso su gema del espadio para crear un portal detras de ellos para cada quien. Ellos miraron sorprendidos este acto e intentaron inultilmente escapar del poder de la gema.

Sin mas y menos, Thanos los lanzo a ambos a sus respectivos portales, mientras sus gritos se desvanecia mas y mas, hasta que Thanos cerro los dos portales.

—Espero que tengan un buen viaje.

Luego el Titan Loco baja la cabeza y mira directamente al oscuro abismo que era el Mundo del Vacío: —Ahora, nada se interpondrá en mi camino.

Mientras dice esto, Thanos saca un pequeño orbe de Ki blanco de su mano y lo deja caer al suelo.

Luego, activa la Piedra del Espacio por última vez para crear otra grieta azul oscura, y comienza a caminar hacia ella, pero no antes de decir esto:

—_El final ... está cerca._

Una vez que el Titán Loco entra en la grieta, la grieta en sí se implosiona y desaparece.

Asi como lo hace...el pequeño orbe blanco Ki que se permitió expandirse rápidamente ...

.

.

.

... y traer la desolación absoluta al Mundo del Vacío ...

.

.

.

... hasta que no quedó nada ... todo se habia ido.

* * *

**_Goku y Vegeta regresaran... muy pronto._**

**Si, Thanos aparecio aqui y termina haciendo un desmadre universal... Bueno para alcarar las cosas, esta version de Thanos es uno en donde no se quedo marginado en un planeta haciendose un caldito todos los dias, ni termino "destruyendo" las gemas. Aqui todavia continua con su propósito, siendo que aun no ha logrado el equilibrio que el deseaba tener por lo grande que es el Universo o mas bien el Multiverso. Y siendo su nuevo sirviente el que termino convenciéndolo de potenciar su poder y lograr el genocidio masivo... esto se explorara en otras partes...**

**¿Que pasara despues? Quien sabe... pero lo unico que puede pasar es una cosa:**

**Un completo desastre Multiversal.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y denle una review.**


End file.
